


Teruteru Hanamura: Chicken Edition

by Wiblur



Series: SDR2 edition [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Chickens, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Swearing, This is so cursed I'm sorry, guess what happens, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiblur/pseuds/Wiblur
Summary: Why does he speak so fucking fancy
Series: SDR2 edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925440
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Teruteru Hanamura: Chicken Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you think it is, he's a literal chicken. Also spoilers he dies

Chicken nuggets.

Nagito was walking around the island one day, wondering if Hajime would like his bleached seaweed hair. The answer is no. No he does not. Anyway, he saw a chicken who was in clear distress. It was chasing someone around, wait shit fUCK IT WAS CHASING HIM- it stopped after a moment, and pecked at his feet. "Why hello there little buddy! What are you doing on an island like this?" Nagito asked. The chicken spoke some lovely words considering it didn't have lips. "Ah yes, salutations to the one known as Nagito Komaeda! I appear to be what is referred to in the scientific community as a 'Gallus gallus domesticus', or a domesticated chicken, but I am actually your classmate and best friend, Teruteru Hanamura. Due to Monokuma's antics, I have turned into a chicken after taste-testing my freshly cooked meal. He seems to have slipped a bit of a special liquid into the water of the kitchen. I am currently unsure of the whereabouts of the antidote. Considering that I am a chicken, do you mind carrying me around with you? I may be able to fit in the hood of your jacket."

Nagito didn't even think twice. He doesn't think in the first place. He picked up the chicken and took it to the kitchen. "Oho, the kitchen, I see.. placing the antidote in the kitchen would be a genius move to play! Wait, what are you-"

Chicken Nuggets

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god hes fucking dead what the fuck nagito


End file.
